110615-Team Gathering
18:23:01 CSO: Libby pesters all of you: T.T . o O (Are you ready to go to the Astrolabe, meet your teammates, and begin?) 18:24:16 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is already with Libby -- 18:26:10 CCC: @SO: Is it finally time? 18:26:16 CCC: @SO Sure why n☉t 18:26:24 CSO: @CC>: Yes. 18:26:41 CSO: Nyarla, Lila, portals appear on the walls nearest yours. 18:26:54 CSO: @ CC x2: Grab anything you cannot live without and come on. 18:27:59 CGG: @SO: A few questions, but you've been good about answering them so far so they can wait. 18:28:05 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC flashteps off the couch and around the room various items disappearing -- 18:28:35 CGG: @ SO: Let's go. 18:29:01 CSO: @GG: Grab anything you can't live without. 18:29:17 CSO: A portal appears on the wall of Milo's room. 18:29:37 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC gathers her most valuable and/or useful possessions from around the house -- 18:29:46 CSO: Serios, in your hive, Libby wipes irritably at her bloody nose. "Let's go." 18:29:55 CGG: Of course 18:30:49 CSO: Libby opens a portal in Serios' hive, and pulls him with her through it. 18:30:53 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG shuts his laptop down, switching to his phone to spare it a glance before captchaloguing his comp and a number of other odds and ends, zipping around the house. -- 18:32:11 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC voips through the portal -- 18:32:17 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG appears on the other side with Libby -- 18:32:20 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC a blankets appears on the sleeping Aaisha with a note on the table in front of her before he zooms through the portal -- 18:32:29 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG Jayce Kip and Neil the hamsters aid him along, retrieving his batons, coat, some snacks (only a few for themselves) and varied odds and ends of his WEIRD MECHANICAL SHIT, depositing them helpfully in the path as he zips about -- 18:33:08 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG until he waves his goodbyes with a two-finger salute and leaps through the portal -- 18:33:14 CGG: (('https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJ0LKX2tF5M' )) 18:34:23 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks around to see his fellow team members as they appear -- 18:34:50 CSO: You find yourselves in a dark room, with creaking hardwood floors, and black glass walls. At least, you thought they were black, until a ripple passes through the blackness outside, and one large green eye opens, it's multifaceted stare taking you all in. 18:35:21 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC stares into the eye... -- 18:35:28 CGG: ....Is. That... One. Of... Them? 18:35:39 CCC: "...Libby, why the fuck?" 18:35:48 CCC: "It likely is" 18:35:59 CSO: Libby squeezes Serios' hand and nods, then gives the eye a sarcastic curtsey. "I'm here. You can go back to sleep. I'm just sending them on." 18:36:01 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC waves at the eye -- 18:36:24 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG looks around the room to take stock of the other, smiling faithly before turning his attention to the eye -- 18:36:27 CCC: "Nothing like a HorrorTerror to see us off...literally" 18:36:27 CSO: Lila, the eye focuses on you for a moment. 18:37:17 CGG: Well. You. Can. Rest. Assured. That. They. Are. Indeed. Real. Now. Mr. Aesona... 18:37:35 CCC: "Yes, "rest", that is the thing to do" 18:38:26 CSO: Lila, you feel like the eye is seeing parts of you that you are not completely aware of. You get the feeling of being stripped in the most uncomfortable sense, before the eye closes, and the blackness slides away, revealing a breathtaking view of stars, with the Game Proper in the distance. 18:39:37 CCC: Lila shudders and whispers "what the fuck, man". 18:40:28 CSO: "They don't really get the concept of privacy." Libby says acidly. She coughs. "Well, let's decide what land you'll be working on first, shall we?" 18:41:26 CGG: Ah. Of. Course... Though. I. Do. Not. Believe. I. Know. The. Two. Humans. Quite. Yet... 18:41:38 CGG: I understand time is a commodity but I'd like to think we at least have time for more proper introductions, don't we? 18:42:03 CCC: "Yeah, I haven't met you in person yet" 18:42:22 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG speaks forward, hands spread outward with a smile on his face. -- 18:42:23 CCC: "I'm Nyarla, the one with the horns" He motions to them 18:42:37 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks towards the humans, and does a slight bow -- 18:42:52 CGG: I. Am. Serios. Callier.... 18:43:00 CSO: Libby sighs. "Oh... right." She bows. "I am lovelyLibrarian3863, Last Archivist of Arena. You may call me Libby." 18:43:17 CCC: He bows as well to the humans 18:43:49 CCC: Lila gives Milo the look. The one that says 'oh boy here we go'. 18:44:19 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG throws a grin Lila's way, chuckling before he turns his attention back to the others. -- 18:44:43 CGG: Mr. Aesona, Mr. Calier, and Miss Libby. It's a pleasure, to meet face-to-face. 18:45:32 CSO: "Carayx Suproc, my moirail, will also be joining you, but she has other matters to attend to at the moment. I will be sending her to you later." 18:46:19 CCC: "You're still entrusting me with her safety?" 18:46:30 CGG: I wish her the best of luck in her endevors whatever they may be, and eagerly await when we might meet! 18:46:34 CCC: "I figured that would've been revoked" 18:46:39 CCC: "I'm Lila. Or if y☉u're a huge g☉☉ber like Mil☉ and-" she points at Serios "-pr☉bably y☉u, it's Madame Cenero" 18:47:08 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG clutches a hand to his chest. -- 18:47:18 CGG: What. Is. A. Goober? And. If. That. Is. Your. Prefered. Title. Then. Yes. I. Will. Call. You. Madame. Cenero. 18:47:34 CCC: He chuckles at being left out of the goober comment. "Nice to meet my fellow time player face to face." 18:48:16 CCC: "G☉☉ber means y☉u call pe☉ple by their last name in an entirely t☉☉ f☉rmal manner" 18:48:20 CSO: Libby tilts her head to Nyarla. "I expect you to keep a close eye to Miss Cenero's safety. Jack has taken a special interest in her, and as a Seer, her powers are not as overt as yours." 18:48:22 CGG: Hahahahahaha, oh she wounds me! I'd supposed as much but it's nice to get conformation. 18:48:48 CGG: I. Of. Course. Call. People. By. Their. Last. Name. Unless. They. Inform. Me. Otherwise.... 18:49:02 CGG: Or. Do. Not. Present. Another. Name. To. Call. Them. By. 18:49:07 CGG: Regardless Lila it's a matter of respect for our alien friends. Unless you would prefer Madame Cenero I think I'll stick to Lila, thank-you-very-much. 18:49:08 CCC: "I'll do my best. Does his interest in me still hold up or have I been overshadowed?" 18:50:20 CSO: "His interest in you and his interest in Lila are two different things. He wants to see you dead, and her on his arm." 18:50:41 CSO: She taps her chin. "I am not sure which is worse." 18:50:49 CCC: He grimaces."Why are all of our enemies such fucking creeps?" 18:50:51 CCC: "ew" 18:51:12 CGG: That. Is. Quite.... Disturbing. To. Think. About. 18:51:29 CGG: A question for the ages Mr. Aesona. 18:51:42 CGG: Speaking of... 18:51:47 CSO: "And as we've established, my erstwhile teammates have little regard for consent or personal safety. 18:51:49 CSO: " 18:52:01 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG turns to look at Nyarla now, tilting his head. -- 18:52:02 CCC: "Yeah...I noticed." 18:52:21 CCC: "Milo, I swear if you start with that tantrum again..." 18:52:31 CGG: ...Your head's cleared, hasn't it? 18:53:25 CCC: "Yes, I'm free of the mind control and you were lacking in social discipline man. You don't berate a person under mind control when they obviously don't know that they are." 18:53:32 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG crosses his arms, drumming his fingers -- 18:53:36 CSO: Libby furrows her brow. "Am I... missing something?" 18:53:39 CGG: Well, no. 18:53:47 CGG: And for that I apologize. 18:54:13 CCC: "It's cool." He turns to Libby. "You're not the only one who blew up at me over that." 18:54:47 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks nervously at Libby's reaction to being described as having blown up at Nyarla -- 18:55:26 CGG: I lost my temper at your actions in a state where you were hardly accountable for them. And my advice may not have been able to penetrate that barrier. 18:55:48 CGG: I hope to the contrary but if not, the fault is mine. 18:55:55 CSO: She mumbles under her breath to Serios. "No one has seen me blow up yet, but if he wants to, I can give a demonstration." 18:57:04 CCC: "You're fine Milo, you didn't know how that whole situation really worked." He fades unto muttering under his breath."Unlike some people" 18:58:11 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG whispers "Please. Do. Not.... I. Am. Certain. He. Is. Just.... Being.... Well. He. Is. Still. Rather. Sore. On. Things." -- 18:58:21 CCC: Lila stares out the window wonderously while these nerds have at it. 18:58:49 CGG: Perhaps. We. Should. Leave. Tense. Discussions. Like. These. For. Another. Time.... 18:59:11 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG 's mouth slowly spreads into a grid. -- 18:59:15 CCC: "..." A thought seems to occur to him 18:59:16 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG grin. not a grid. oh lord -- 18:59:31 CGG: Or perhaps that's just enough of them for now. 18:59:31 CCC: "Libby, have you spoken to Scarlet yourself lately?" 18:59:41 CSO: Libby coughs. "WELL. Let's get on to the business at hand, shall we?" She claps twice, and a light comes on overhead, illuminating the room. On the floor, someone has carved an intricate depiction of the Game. 19:00:13 CGG: ... 19:00:56 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG looks from Libby to CC, and just. Silently, subtly shakes his head. -- 19:01:03 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG tCC, that is -- 19:01:49 CCC: Lila would rather continue looking out the window than pay attention to the floor. 19:02:02 CCC: He waves off the look. "I'm fine with moving on, just a question, not trying to start anything." 19:02:45 CCC: "No answer needed if you don't want" 19:02:57 CCC: He turns to the carving on the ground 19:03:09 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG internally facepalms. -- 19:03:55 CGG: .... 19:04:25 CCC: "Don't you all go suspenseful silence at me, you don't even know why I'm asking" 19:04:35 CGG: Lila? I think this part involves A L L of us, you can rejoin the conversation. 19:04:55 CSO: Lila, the planets are like dazzling jewels on a black velvet carpet, dusted with diamonds. It's no wonder you want to stare. Libby indicates the planets as carved onto the floor that you have to choose from, using the carvings as a guide. "We have Carayx's Land of Tapdance and Turquoise. Nyarla's Land of Hatred and Hematite. Lila's Land of Occam and Obsidian. Serios' Land of Defiance and Diamond, and Milo's 19:04:57 Land of Polliwog and Peridot." 19:05:21 CCC: "I wanna g☉ t☉ Mil☉'s. I need, uh.... things." 19:06:40 CCC: "Do we have an order of importance as far as game shit goes?" 19:07:57 CSO: "To successfully complete the game, along with killing the Black King, you will also need to breed the new Genesis Frog. Milo's land is required for that." 19:08:21 CGG: So. It. Would. Be. Best. To. Go. Directly. For. Building. That. Goal. 19:09:03 CCC: "As much as I'd love to work these powers of mine, Jack being on the prowl is bad for business. So yeah, that should be good." 19:09:47 CSO: "It is as good a place as any. Do any of you have any qualms or objections to that?" 19:10:18 CGG: I relish a chance to learn what this title and planet of mine entail, and if all others think it a good goal all the better! 19:10:45 CCC: "If you get all those teleporting powers too, it'd probably come in handy." 19:11:01 CGG: Most. Excellent.... I. Do. Hope. Miss. Suproc. Agrees. With. This. Decision. When. She. Joins. Us. 19:11:55 CGG: Mmhm. Perhaps I could even learn a thing or two from Vigil to supplement my land's teachings... 19:11:57 CSO: "Very well. Do you have any questions before I send you off?" 19:12:20 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks over to Nyarla to see if he is going to try again to ask -- 19:13:00 CCC: He sends a quick glare at Serios, he's not inept, damn it. "Not from me." 19:13:33 CCC: "I'm g☉☉d" 19:13:48 CGG: I. Do. Not. Have. Questions. 19:14:32 CGG: I think that will be all! 19:17:19 CSO: "All right. Let me get this portal up and running." She pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket, and cuts open her hand, then smears her blood into the air, opening a portal to Milo's land. "This portal will be stable for a few minutes. Feel free to head in. Though, Nyarla, I'd like to speak to you a moment, privately." 19:18:03 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns to look at Libby curiously -- 19:18:33 CCC: Lila is OUT THE DOOR IN A FLASH. 19:18:58 CCC: He raises an eyebrow at that, but says nothing. Remaining in his place. 19:19:14 CGG: I.... Suppose. I. Should. Be. Going? 19:19:30 CSO: She smiles to Serios, and kisses his chin. "Don't worry. I just want to make sure of something." She lays her head on his chest. "I'm going to miss you terribly." 19:19:51 CGG: Of. Course.... I. Will. Miss. You. As. Well.... 19:20:17 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG bends down to give her a short kiss... -- 19:20:37 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG watches this semi-curiously but decides to scoot himself right about now, heading on back to his planet. -- 19:20:50 CSO: She rubs Serios' cheek with her hand, smearing a little of her blood there while she kisses him. "Go on, love. The sooner you finish that land, the sooner I can see you again." 19:21:25 CGG: Rest. Assured. I. Will. Return.... 19:21:33 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG slowly heads into the portal -- 19:21:35 CCC: He has no comment on the display, especially not how cute they are. He wishes he gave Aaisha a better goodbye. 19:22:33 CCC: "Sooo...?" 19:22:47 CSO: Libby turns to Nyarla, and pulls a dagger, made almost entirely out of computer circuitry, out of her sylladex. "Do you know how to use one of these?" 19:24:12 CCC: He looks at her with a furrowed brow. Expecting more anger and less gifts."I'd like to think I do." 19:24:24 CCC: "...why?" 19:25:16 CCC: "I mean, can I assume it's for me?" 19:25:21 CSO: She offers it out to him. "Carayx and Serios are the two most precious players in the Incipisphere to me." 19:25:51 CSO: "That won't kill a twink, but it will certainly slow us down. Just stab, red button," She shows him the button on the hilt. "Leave it in, and run." 19:26:06 CSO: "I don't know when Jack or Scarlet or Vigil might attack you again." 19:26:12 CCC: He steps closer, accepting the dagger from her. "Uhh, sure." 19:26:35 CCC: "I don't know what's up with the three of them, honestly." 19:27:06 CSO: "Jack likes watching people suffer, Scarlet's an insufferable bitch, and Vigil is her patsy." 19:27:34 CCC: "Hmmm. Actually, that sums up what I've seen lately from all three of them." 19:28:42 CCC: "Rest assured, I'll keep watch over them." 19:29:13 CSO: She nods. "Go on then. Give Serios my love." 19:30:14 CCC: He nods as well, turning to go through the portal. "Sure thing, and thanks" And he's gone 19:30:25 CSO: Category:Libby Category:Serios Category:Milo Category:Nyarla Category:Lila